Is There Really A Difference?
by writeronfire27
Summary: Gohan is a demon/human hybrid, Videl is an angel, an already forbidden romance turned into something dangerous when they have a daughter. With so many paths to choose, she has to choose wisely or else all of humanity is gone. And she better choose fast because she's got demons and angels hunting her down.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

_"Gohan. I don't know what to do! This was a bad idea." The young woman was referring to the baby in her arms. _

_"Videl, it'll be fine." Gohan shushed his wife and tickled the baby girl earning a gurgle. "She'll be safe."_

_"How? They'll be after her. This was forbidden already! What will my father say? My mother would be so ashamed to have me as her daughter."_

_"So do you want to get rid of her?" He didn't want to but if it was for the best..._

_"No!"_

_"Well Videl what? Adoption?" He was getting frustrated at his wife. _

_"That'll be more dangerous!" Her blue eyes narrowed._

_"Then we'll stay hidden."_

_"What?" Her eyebrows then raised in question._

_"You know," the demi started to pace. "Hide our powers. Make sure that Pan is safe by staying hidden."_

_"Live in the woods?" _

_"No... I mean if you want to-"_

_"No."_

_"Hahaha. I was just joking," he put his hands up defensevly. "We'll wear these." Gohan went into the other room and came back with two bracelets._

_"Are they ki restraints?"_

_"Yeah well kind of." He put one on his wife and her ki was almost undetectable. He then put one on himself. _

_"What about Pan?" The said child wiggled out of her mothers arms and fell unto the floor. She giggled and tried to sit up but only feel back onto the floor._

_"She'll be fine. Until I make another one..."_

_"GOHAN!"_

_"I'm sure of it besides she has a little baby ki. What'll happen?" Videl shook her head._

_"Gohan... which one of ours should we give her?"_

_"I'll give her mine." He couldn't deny that his first idea was horrible. He took off his ki bracelet and put it over Pan's head. The child laughed and played with the object._

_"Let's go." The couple capsulized their belongings and took Pan and left their house moving into Yuhik City._

* * *

_"Sire... their energy seemed to have dissapeared." A man with blue skin and horns kneeled before his king._

_"I know." The blue skinned creature looked up in suprise._

_"So..." _

_"So find them!" The king snapped. His eyes turned teal before returning to their black color. "Oh and Iuiso... find them or else..." The king smirked, "You're fired." Everyone knew that when the King said 'fired' he meant executed by himself. Iuiso then flew out of the throne room._

_"Calm down," the queen on his left said. "You're too hard on them."_

_"Please! They deserve everything they are getting! Besides those people will be found. Gohan and Videl... it's been awhile since I saw him. Oh I can't wait to see him again..." The king actually smiled but it was small and quick but it soon turned into a scowl. "I feel like killing traitors today." The king looked at one of the guards. "Bring me all the murderers into the execution room immediately." The king lept off f his throne and walked down the hall past guards who kept their eyes down or avoiding his gaze._


	2. The truth

"Sona wait up!" Marron said chasing after her friend. They were in Gym class and Sona was literally running circles around her. Sona stopped and looked at the blond.

"But if I wait up then I'll be slow like you. Run faster!" Sona grabbed Marron's hand and they started running. But Marron was stumbling alot. The gym teacher blew the whistle.

"Alright get to your spots!" The class sat down. "Today we'll be playing tag. but a different kind. If you are the first one caught you get a F. The winner gets an A. Don't worry about cheating. I can see all of you." He glared at a kid in the back who was laying on the florr after running. "Get up!" The kid shot up and grabbed his head. "You can be on teams but remember, only one person can win. Ready? Go!" Pan shot up and ran over to Marron.

"Come on." Pan grabbed her hand while they ran to the other side. Pan tagged 15 people on her way while Marron tagged one. While they were almost there a hand darted in front of Pan and she slid under it but Marron was tagged.

_'Alright 6 people including me left' _Valese ran up to Sona and tried to tag her but Sona moved out of the way and tagged her. Sona saw a boy behind a stack of mats and tagged him. She felt a girl run up behind her and she tripped her and then tagged her as she fell. Sona was caught off guard when she was hand making it's way to her arm. She spun around and grabbed the hand so fast that the dark skinned boy opened his eyes and shock. _'how dare you touch me!" _she thought as she broke his arm by twisting it. The class gasped and the other person that was left fainted.

"Sona!" The gym teacher called out. Sona came to, dropped his hand and saw the boy on the ground cluthing it in pain on the ground. Pan backed up. '_ I win.' _she thought as the bell ring and she darted up to the locker room. She took of her gym shirt and put back on her navy blue spagetti strap shirt before she tossed on her jean jacket. While she was taking off her shorts the rest of the girls came in. Plenty of then gethered around Charesse while she was shooting dirty looks at Sona who just rolled her eyes. She pulled up her jeans and put back on her black converses. She slung her bag over her shoulder and she was about to leave when the principle stopped her.

"Ms. Han, plase come withme to my office." Sone stopped and looked at the out of order sign on the elevator and saw the sweat on her principle forehead.

"Okay." The two walked down the stairs in silence.

"Sona you are one of our top students at this school, you have the a, the athletics, the smarts and the there something happeninga t home?"

"I know Mr. Chidaw. Nothing is going on at home." They went into the office and Sona saw her two parents glaring at her. she gulped. _'Something's gonna happen tonight.' _Maybe if she told then he could protect her from her parents.

"Mr and Mrs Han. Thank you for coming today so fast at short notice. Now Sona has injured a boy in Gym who is now hospitalized."

"Well did the boy provoke her?" Sona's mom asked.

"In a way..." Sona spoke up. Her parents looked at her expectatnly. "He was going to tag me and then I kinda got-"

"Enough. Sona Han please step out of the room while we discuss this with your principle since this could go on your file." Mr. Han said firmly. Sona nodded her head, and went outside. Sona sat down on the outersideof the door trying to listen. She could hear a faint conversation but couldnt make out all of the words. The door next to that one swung open and Sona had a mini-heartattack. Her parents stepped out of the room.

"Sona get up we're going home." Her mother said her blue eyes filled with fire. Sona stood up quickly. and they left. They all got into the car and Mr. Han drove down the road.


	3. the truth pt 2

"I'm sorry."

"Sona," her father sighed. "We know it wasn't all your fault but you need to control yourself. Being the best isn't always the best."

"Okay but-"

"Nope. All out of the window it's all behind us now."

"Sona are your bags packed?" Her mother asked.

"Yes. Why do we have to keep moving it's not fair! Marron's my best friend. Please?"

"No. Your dad,Gohu, got a job in a different city so now we're going to go there."

"Why? Why can't we just stay here?"

"Because you-" A car cut in front of them and Gohu swerved to the right.

"Because I what?" Gohu swore under his breath. He looked at his wife who was already leaned into the back seat. He tugged her sleeve, she looked at him annoyed but she soon calmed and sat back down.

"Nevermind Sona."

"No what did I do? I said sorry!"

"Watch your tone young lady."

"No tell me!" Sona's eyes had a dangerous glint to them as she stared at the back of her mother's head. Her mother turned back around to face her daughter matching her gaze.

"I don't have to tell you anything." she said in a weirdly calm voice, smirked and turned back around.

"Dad!"

"Sona..."

"Why can't I stay with my grandma or grandpa? What about my uncles or aunts?"

"You don't have any."

"Why?"

"Um, well because-"

"Those re enough 'why's for today Sona." Mrs. Han said as they pulled into an open space in the middle of the woods. They all stepped out of the car. Gohu fished a capsule out of his pocket and threw it and then there was a house. Sona grumbled and went into the house.

"Is she in hearing range?"

"No."

"Good. Was I too harsh?"

"No. You did what you had to do." she rubbed her shoulders.

"Sometimes-... I have to apologize to Sona." Mrs. Han went into the house.

"I'll be there in a minute." Gohu looked over his shoulder. "Come out." A lavender haired teen in armor came from behind the bushes.

"Trunks?"

"Gohan. So is this the house?"

"Where are the rest?"

"Let's just keep it between us for now. The apple doesn't far from the tree... that's what you say here, right? First your fatger betrayed his people by showing humanity and you just screwed up your bloodine even more by mating with an angel?"

"Boss is this her?" A man about 30 with a mohawk came out of the house and had Pan slung over his shoulder who was kicking and screaming and was walking Videl by her shoulder.

"Yup Kiyu. But whose the girl?" TRunks asked.

"I don't know-"

"We're babysitting for a friend." Gohan said.

"But I heard her call the blue eyed one 'Mom'." Kiyu pushed Videl into the ground and tossed Pan next to her.

"So not only did you do it you have a child. Wait untik they all hear about this. Oh and Videl they're still looking for you." Videl glared at him and then got up.

"Videl..."

"Videl?" Pan asked.

"What are you going to do? Glare at me and wish you could hit me?" TRunks laughed but was stopped when Videl punched him in the face. He cracked his jaw. "Bad move." When he was about to lunge at her Gohan moved in fron of Videl.

"Stop it. Why are you like this? When I knew you-"

"I was 3 Gohan. And what about Goten. I bet you don't even care about him."

"I do, he's with my mother and Father." Pan looked at her father. She thought she didn't have any relatives.

"Well you do." The guy with the mohawk said. Pan looked back at him.

"What?"

"What's her name?" Trunks said.

"THat's none of your concern."

"Pan." Kiyu said. Pan stood up and went to her Parents.

"Mama what's going on? My name is Sona."

"Sweetie, Pan is your real name. We all had fake names to try to get away from them. They're bad people."

"Videl don't tell her lies." Trunks' eyes flashed dangerously.

"It's the truth!"

"Pan is your father a bad person?"

"No..."

"Grandfather?"

"I don't have any."

"Oh ho ho. More lies."

"What do you want?" Gohan quetioned

"To take you to prison and then to be executed. Along with your wife. Your daughter could come with me." Pan looked at him weirdly and then went behind her mother.

"Then take me too." A voice said from above.

"Who is that?"

"Don't forget me." Another voice said. Soon they both landed and joy was visible on Gohan's face.

"Hey guys long time no see. Who is this?" The tall one said.

* * *

_**Guess who?**_

_**-writeronfire27**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Goku!" Videl exclaimed. "Goten, you've gotten so big!" she said as she turned to him.

"Who's the girl?" Goten asked.

"Your niece. Her name is Pan."

"Hi Pan." Goten greeted as he walked over to her. "I'm your Uncle, Goten." Pan thought _'Well duh!'_ He then whispered to her "But don't call me 'Uncle'. It makes me feel old." Pan nodded. Trunks rolled his eyes.

_"Stupid as always"_ he thought.

"I'm Goku_. _Your-"

"Uncle?"

"Grandfather."

"B-but you look the same as Goten. Like twins!"

"We have special abilties that allow us to retain our youth." Trunks snapped. "Can we just get this over with." His eyes glowed red.

"You're no better then Vegeta." Goten yelled. His hair turned golden and they both flew at each other.

"Let's dance!" Kiyu roared. He then flew at Gohan at punched him at the jaw. The rest of Trunks' men came from the trees and they jumped Videl

"Mama!" Pan yelled and ran over to help but Goku held her arm. "Let me go!" Pan thrashed around but his grp never wavered.

"Please Pan you have to calm down!" Goku pleaded. A few tears escaped from Pan's eyes.

"Help her!" she screamed. Goku nodded and flew up holding Pan. He put her on a branch.

"Don't move or you'll fall." Goku said as he went to help Videl.

"Wake up!" Pan kept pinching herself hoping that it was all a dream. This was too confusing.

"Hello there." Pan looked and saw a blue creature with horns staring at her. "Are you Gohan and Videl's daughter?"

"No." she lied. The creature nodded and left. Pan breathed a sigh of relief. She heard a growl and saw a ki blast soming towards her. She looked down and she jumped. Itwas a longh fall and she screamed as she fell through the branches while she heard the impactof it hitting where she was soon her shirt was caught on a branch and she breathed again. She was hidden by the thick green leaves.

"Pan!" Her father yelled.

"Papa!" Pan wiggled but coudn't get her shirt off. She didn't want to rip it because she felt uncomfortable around Trunks. He looked at her like she was a peiec of meat. Soon she was lifted off of the branch.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Pan snapped her head around but she saw horns and then she fell again. While she fell she wondered how high this tree was.

_"Okay I can't talk because he will hear me but if I don't talk then they won't find me." _she thought. Pan sat there pondering. _Pan. _Pan tirned her head to the sound of the voice. _Pan. _She realized that it was coming from her head. _Pan focus on your energy. You are with a dangerous enemy right now so I wan't you to be careful. _

"Grandpa?"

"Got you!" The creaure said as Pan flew out of the tree since he threw another ki blast at her. Pan soon fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" She got up but was suprised than nothing was broken.

"I just love a moving target." Iuiso said as ki was on his finger tips. Pan ran as fast as she could until she couls see her house in the distance. Then she was hit and collasped. "Oh this is lovely. I have dinner and had fun." Kiyo ran and knocked over Iuiso. Gohan came over to Kiyo who was crawling away. His eyes were red and his hair was golden and he had a dark aura around him.

"This is what happens when you try me." Gohan then sent a blst at him that sent to teh after life. He saw his daughetr on the ground breathing heavily and his shirt was torn. He assumed the worst. His eyes glowed.

"I will murder you. No. You'll wish that I murdered you." Iuiso screamed as he was tackled by Gohan. Pan was finally able to sit back up and moved into the nearest tree stump.

"Who are you?" A voice asked. Pan turned to him and it wass the same boy who's arm she broke.

"Uub?"

"Hi Sona."

"That's not my name anymore. I'm sorry about your arm." But when she looked at it, there was nothing wrong with it.

"So is your name Pan?" He grinned.

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"How could I not know? You're always talked about by my people. They say that you- nevermind. But anyway it's just rumors."

"Who are your people?"

"Angels. Well the Circle of anels I belong to are the Chiyu Angels. **(A/N "Chiyu" is Japanese for healing).**

"Well. Where are your wings?" Pan knew this wasn't a dream anymore but tried to give it one last shot.

"I didn't get them yet." He scowled.

"Oh. Well what are you doing so close to my house?"

"The leader wanted me to investigate this area for you guys and I found you. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just figured out that I'm a demon-"

"Demon!"

"- human-"

"Agh!"

"-angel hybrid. And this creepy guy with lavender hair looked like he undressed me with his eyes."

"What a pervert! Aren't you 14?"

"I'm turning 15 tommorow!" sh retotered then she closed her eyes and moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"That guy, Iuiso, blasted me."

"I'll heal you!"

"Uub do you know how to?"

"Yeah..."

"Uub?"

"Well thsi would be my first time performing it on a person and since you're part demon, I don't know the effects..."

"Just do it Uub. Besides, it's my first time getting healed." Pan said deliriously.

"Pan! Keep it together! You're making me nervous!" Pan blinked twice and then went unconsious. Uub gasped. He turned her over and found where she was hit, which was on her side. Uub moved her shirt up a little uncomfortably and began to chant. Soon his hands became yellow and so did Pan's side. When it was over the burn began to heal and Uub pulled her shirt back down.

"Who are you!" Uub looked up in suprise to see Gohan.

"Oh I'm Uub. I go to Pan's- I mean Sona's school and I came over here to see what the commotion was about since my house isn't far away from here."

"Uub jus say you healed her." Videl stepped from behing Gohan who's eys were glowing more and more.

"Is she-"

"Nope. Just Unconsious." Goku said as he landed. Uub was begining to become afraid because of Gohan's presence. it was becoming Darker and Darker.

"Um... that demon over there... he's acting abnormal."

"Gohan?" Videl asked worried. Gohan's eyes moved to Pan's form.

"Move Pan."

"What?"

"Now!" Uubpulled her towards him as a body fell from the trees beaten and Bloody.

"Goten!" A voice shouted from above. We're not finished. Gohan. I see you've become a true demon. I'm imppressed. He floated down and spit on his body. Trunks had a few cuts on his face and his clothes were torn and he was nowhere nearas bad as Goten. Trunks looked over to UUb who had Pan in his arms.

"Back demon!"

"i see the little angel's feathers are shaking. Ftaher will be impressed by my work. I just need to bring him evidence. Who should I take?" Trunks looked at Goten, then Pan, Videl, and then Gohan. Trunks pointed his finger and Videl and then she went limp. "I'll be taking this little angel." Suddenly Goten opened his eyes and grabbed his foot and then Goten, Trunks, and Videl were gone.

"Damn it!" Gohan roared.

"Oh my." Uub said.

A tear rolled down Goku's cheek.

"Don't worry dad, we'll get then back." Gohan said as he took Pan from Uub.

"I know. It's just that Chi-Chi's gonna kill me when I get home and I won't get dinner." Uub gave Goku a 'WTF' look and a sweat drop formed on Gohan's head.

"Father this is serious!"

"I know..."

"I know that this is some kind of trap but we have to go."

"Good." Trunks reappeared. "Come with me." he smirked. "Father has missed you two greatly."

"Thanks for healing my daughter kid but we'll take it from here." Gohan said as he scowled at Trunks.

"I'll go!" Uub said.

"Suit yourself." Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "There's a special suprise for Gohan." Gohan narrowed his eyes and powered up.

"Gohan. Calm down. He just wants you to lose control."

"Yeah... you're right dad." Gohan said as he tried to calm down.

"Anger and Passion are the sources of a demons power." Uub said quietly.

"Yep." Trunks answered. He stood there quietly.

"Take us to them!" Gohan roared as he lunged to Trunks.

"No!" Goku yelled. Pan fell with a thud and so did Gohan when Trunks put his index finger on Gohan's forehead. Goku gritted his teeth and Uub wanted to leave.

"Oh Gohan. You should've listen to your father..." he chuckled. He looked to Goku and Uub. "So are you guys ready?"

"Yes." Goku said calmly. Trunks frowned but brought them to the palace.

"Wait!" Uub said once they arrived.

"There's nothing to wait for. We're here." Trunks said. He looked around. "We're missing someone..."

"You're missing Pan!" Vegeta growled.

"What? I'll retrieve her." Trunks fanished. A few minutes later he came back and grabbed Uub by the neck.

"What did you do?" Uub was confused.

"Nothing!"

"You did somehthing!"

"I healed her, that's it!"

"Did it have any side effects? What did you think if when you were healing her?" He tightened his grip. Uub gasped.

"I didn't want anymore deoms to harm her!"

"That means my powers don't work!" Trunks rammed him into the wall. "How long until it wears off?" Uub had some kind of idea but he could reverse it.

"I don't know!" He lied. Trunks growled.

"If you don't tell me the truth then I'll kill you."

"Then you won't know the truth." Trunks eyes widened. " I do."

"You... Don't try me!" Trunks tightened his grip on Uub's neck.

"Face it you need me." Trunk growled and then his eyes glowed. Uub relaxed in Trunks' grip.

"When does the effects wear off?"

"What day is it?"

"On Earth, it was April 15th."

"Her birthday is on April 16th and she will be 15. I healed her at 5:43 pm. That means that it will wear off on January 3rd on Earth."

"Trunks!" Trunks' attention left Uub and was focused on his younger sister.

"What do you need?!"

"You have to hurry. Dad's in danger." Trunks looked around and saw Goku and his father no where to be seen. Trunks released Uub and he fell onto his floor, his eyes unfocused.

"You, stay." Trunks said to Uub. Uub nodded and then passed out.

Trunks and Bulla rushed to the throne room where Goku was choking Vegeta.

"Where is she!" Goku roared tightening his grip. Vegeta's face turning an unsettling shade of blue.

"He could answer if you released him!" Bulla shouted. Goku released Vegeta who was breathing in and out very deeply.

"She isn't in any danger yet. She will be if you don't cooperate." Vegeta then smitked

"I will wipe that smirk off of your face." Goku growled.

"Father what is this about?" Bulla asked.

"Goku's wife is being held captive on earth by our men. And well he isn't too happy about that."

"What does he need to cooperate with?" Trunks asked.

"He will not leave here and will retrive Pan."

"Too late."

"What do you mean?"

"The angel casted a protection over Pan that will not allow any demons to harm her or be able to do anything to her.

"Do you realize that she is 1/4 demon?"

"Yes."

"This could possible kill her... or..." Bulla smirked. "Could cause her blood to dialate and when the protection is broken it will flare up and cause her to be a full blooded demon."

Pan groaned as she sat up. She looked around and saw no one.

"Papa! Mama!" she yelled. She went to the front of the house and saw all of the bodies in the front of the yard. She hurled and then she ran inside of the house. She tried to find an empty capsule to put her stuff in.

She grabbed her parents' money and her mother's ID. She grabbed another house capsule and suffed all the capsules ina backpack. She was all alone. She was terrified.

She walked off to her friend Marron's house but saw that there were people in weird looking suits around it. She turned and went back to her old house.

Maybe she could find Uub's village. It was woth a shot. sh walked through the forest when she got a massive headache. She put her backpack down and was about to open it when she collasped.


	5. im back Pan meets Riyu

A dark middle aged woman walked through the forest.

"Where is that boy?" she mumbled to herself. She sat against a tree, soon tired after looking for her son. She threw her bag in frustration. After a few minutes she went to retrieve her bag which was a few yards away. When she grabbed it she saw a young girls face. Screaming, she dropped her bag again only to re grab it. With a few deep breaths she pushed the pale girls hair from her face and saw black swirls decorating her forehead. Never seeing this before, she traced the lines causing the girl to twitch and groan. Retracing her hand she saw the girls eyes open and were all black, then the darkness retraced to her corneas. The girl sat up, her head pounding. As her arm went up, the woman saw that her arm was covered in swirls. The girl seeing this quickly hid it looking at the older woman.

"Who are you?"

"I am Reyu. May I ask you the same?" Reyu said careful with her words.

"I'm... Pan Son." Pan smiled. Reyu frowned and cringed.

"Pan you look young to be out here alone. Where are your parents?" Reyu asked. She then looked at the young girls face closely. "And are you okay?" Pan's filled with tears but she quickly turned her head away and wiped them away.

"I'm not sure. This creepy guy came and I think he took them away." Reyu nodded and put her hand on Pan's arm.

"Pan, I think that I may know who took your family and where they are, but i need you to tell me everything you remember before you lost consciousness." Pan turned her head back towards the woman and cocked an eyebrow.

"How do I know that I can trust you. You might be like them."

"Well... for one thing, I might've saved your life. Two, I could've already done what I wanted to do since you were unconscious and three, I'm trying to help you."The lady narrowed ger eyes.

Pan narrowed her eyes as well. As she looked at the lady, she noticed that she looked very familiar. "Do you know an 'Uub'?"

"Oh shoot! That's why I came out here in the first place. Uub is my son." The woman admitted. Pan then ceased glaring at the woman. "Do you know where he is? He should've been around here."

"He vanished like the others." Pan lowered her gaze. The woman stiffened.

"Pan, I need you to tell me what happened." Riyu said firmly, worried for her son's safety.

"Okay..." Pan explained whta happened to Riyu and Riyu nodded grimly.

"Pan, I would take you back to my villiage but they might kill you." Pan's eyes widened. "But I have a little cabin not too far away from here... okay, a few miles away, but you can stay there until we figure this all out.

"Okay." The woman stood up and offered Pan a hand. Pan took it and they made their way toward the cabin.

* * *

**HELLO? IS ANYBODY STILL READING? YO its writeronfire27 after some serious writers block, who came back to realize all previous chapters that were typed previously were DELETED. But I'm going to make it up to you guys somehow, okay?**


	6. Chapter 6

The cabin looked better than I expected. There was a couch and bed in one next to the wall. A fireplace was stood across from it and there was a radio on the floor. There was a cooler on the floor filled with ice.

"Thank you." I thanked Uub's mother. She gave me a small smile.

"You're welcome." She adverted her eyes. "Do you think they'd be back?" I shuddered at the thought.

"I hope... so." I admited. "I want to know what happened to my parents. But I also hope not. I can't defend myself from them. They'd probably kill me."

"Well, don't worry. I'll protect you." Reyu promised me.

"Really?" I looked up at Reyu, her onyx eyes looked down at me with an almost motherly gaze in her eyes.

"Yes. Besides, I'll get a chance to find out what happened to my son." Reyu grabbed a pack of matches from her pocket,walked to the firepit, bent down and lit it.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked. A fire pit inside the house made it likely that I'd burn in my sleep. Reyu looked at me harshly.

"I just said I would protect you. I won't put you in any danger." Reyu walked back over to Pan and grabbed her shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

"No. Not really."

"Okay. I'll be back tommorow with food. There are waters and juice and the cooler." Reyu began to make her way to the door.

"Wait. I'm gonna be here alone?" I asked panicking. What if those guys came back? Espically that purple haired guy.

"Yes. You're not in danger. You're too close to the village for anyone to attack."

"Where is the village?" I asked, trying to stall her leaving. I think Reyu saw what I was doing and sighed.

"I can't tell you. They wouldn't allow you in anyway." Reyu said. She walked out the door. After a few seconds I decided to try to follow her.

I walked out of the log cabin and looked around for Reyu.

"Sona? Sona?!" A voice called. I wasn't sure if I should answer but the voice sounded familiar. I went back into the cabin and sat on the floor close to the firepit.

"Sona? Are you in there? Open the door. I'm scared." Recognized the voice as Marron. I rushed to the door and quickly opened and my blonde fell in.

"Marron, what are you doing here?" I asked shutting the door.

"These guys were at my house when I got home from school so I tried to find your house and there were... bodies everywhere. I tried to find you but I couldn't so I went around looking for you and soon I found you standing outside a cabin... and here we are." She said standing up.

"Well I'm here now. Why don't you stay here with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Until I can go home, I don't have much of a choice huh?" she smiled and looked around the place.

"Okay. What time is it?" I looked out a nearby window to see the sun setting.

"Uh," she pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. "7 o'clock. We better go to sleep so we can go to school tommorow." I sighed and told Marron to sit down. I explained to her what happened and why we can't leave. When I finished her face was in awe and slight horror.

"That's... so cool!" Marron exclaimed. " I always read about this type of stuff. I didn't think it would really happen. Maybe that's why you're really fast and good at sports. But that doesn't explain why I can't go."

"If they were at your house, they're probably gonna be waiting at the school tommorow. They must've knew that you knew me." I explained.

"And Reyu is gonna protect us?"

"Well, she's gonna protect me. I don't know about you."

"Sona! I mean Pan!" I laughed at Marron.

"She'd probably protect you too. She's really nice."

* * *

Reyu sat in a tree near the cabin. She sighed.

"This girl is gonna go through alot. None of it is even her fault." Reyu said to herself. "Now she's got a friend. More work for me... unless..." A smile spread on Reyu's face. "That's a fabulous idea."


	7. Chapter 7

Marron's POV

I went to sleep anyway. I laid on the couch bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

"WAKE UP!" someone shook me awake and I opened my eyes. My blurry vision made out my best friend, Pan.

"Why?" I groaned.

"I can't find Reyu!" Pan panicked. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Maybe she's sleeping. Like I should've still been." I pouted.

"No. She said she would protect me." Pan gasped and begun pacing. I saw Pan's mom do this a few times when I wen over their place. She acts just like her mom. "What if they took her?!" Pan raced out the door.

"PAN!" I yelled chasing after her. Pan looked up into the trees and frowned. Suddenly her mood brightened.

"Marron. Today is my birthday!" I looked at my raven haired friend, her eyes sparkling.

"Too bad we can't get you a birthday cake." I folded my arms. A smile spread across her face.

"I got money from my house before I left. We can like, buy me a cake." she rushed back into the cabin.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I yelled. Pan came back outside with a backpack and a bunch of dollar bills in her hand.

"Think of it as a quest." she told me and begun to walk away. I followed Pan reluctantly.

* * *

"This is the best bakery ever." Pan exclaimed leaning on the glass seperating her from the deserts.

"Pan get off the glass." I muttered nervously seeing the old man glaring at us.

"But they look so good." She stood up fully and addressed the man. "Hello sir, can I have a small strawberry cake with vanilla icing?"

"800 zeni." Pan smiled and gave the man some money from her backpack.

"This is only 799 zeni." The man grunted. I saw Pan's eye twitch. I reached in my pocket for some money before Pan stopped me.

"No problem sir." Pan reached in her bag and found some more money. She smacked it on the counter and the register shook. The man glared at Pan more and Pan glared back at him. I looked down and saw that Pan still hadn't released the money from her hands.

"Pan let the man take the money." Pan growled removed her hand. The man took the money and went to box the cake. I saw that the marble counter had been cracked. "Why don't you wait outside and I'll bring the cake." Pan nodded her head slightly before stomping out of the bakery.

* * *

"Poor service, but delicious food." Pan said finishing a slice of the cake. We had stopped next to a random tree since Pan was anxious to eat her cake.

"He was doing his job, Pan." I told her, taking small bites of my own slice.

"Really though? One zeni? I should have called the manager." Pan grumbled. There was a small piece of cake left in the box. I finished my slice and closed the box when Pan tried to take the last slice.

"We have to save the cake for Rea." I told her.

"No we don't. You don't even know her name. It's Reyu. So... she doesn't need any." Pan tried to reason.

"Pan, that has nothing to do with anything. It's the thought that counts." I stood up. I grabbed the box and Pan followed suit.

"No it's not. We don't even know where she is. The cake could go bad." I shook my head at this.

"I'm sure Rea-"

"Reyu."

"Reyu, isn't missing. The cake wouldn't go bad. It's not even hot outside and you have a cooler."

"Marron-" Pan started. She stopped as she heard a rustling noise. "Someone's following us." she whispered. I felt the color leave my face.

"Let's hurry back then." I whispered back.

"They'll follow us back." I grabbed Pan's arm in fear as I heard a twig snap.

"Pan let's go. We have to-"

"No. Stay here. I can handle this."

"What if it's those guys from yesterday?" I asked panicking. Pan was quiet at this. "Pan?"

"Shush." I saw a bush rustle near us and I freaked out.

"AAAAAAH!" I screamed and ran in the direction of the cabin, with Pan in tow.

"Marron calm down." Pan said, trying to plant her feet against the ground to slow me down but it didn't work. I tripped over a rock and Pan fell too. "Uf!"

I shot back up and pulled Pan up with me. We reached the cabin shortly after and I realized i dropped the cake when I had fell. I ran inside with Pan and slammed the door, releasing her from my grip. I panted and stood against the door.

"Oh... my..." I gasped. Pan laughed at me and I glared at her. "What's... so... funny?"

"You should run like that in gym class." she laughed.

"Seriously Pan? We could've... died." I caught my breath.

"I'm sorry, it was just so funny. Ha..." Pan walked backwards toward the firepit. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell backwards, right next to it. I rushed over to her.

"Pan?" I asked worriedly. I slapped her across the face. She didn't move. I shook her. She didn't stir. "Pan!" I grabbed her face and her eyes fluttered open. They were completely black.

She closed her eyes and groaned as black swirls began to decorate her face, trailing from the center of her forehead to her chin. The black swirls went down her neck and trailed along her arms to her fingertips.

"Open the door little girls!" A feminine voice boomed. I stiffened and grabbed a stone from the edge of firepit. "I saw you come in here kids. OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" At this the door flung open. I shut my eyes and without thinking, I chucked the rock. I heard a muffle groan. I opened my eyes and saw a woman with her hands covering her face. She was bent over and her sea green hair hung down. She looked up and glared at me with snake eyes.

"You brat! I don't like killing kids, but I'll make an exception for you!" The woman's pale hands were covered in blood as she walked toward me. I grabbed another stone and threw it at her, which she easily caught and crumbled. "You got me once kid, not again." She grabbed my by the front of my shirt and pulled me up. She swung me and I hit the wall next to the door. I looked up and saw her standing over me with purple energy in her hand. She bent down and brought her hand to my face. I could feel the heat of the energy and I closed my eyes in fear. After ten seconds of nothing I opened my eyes.

Another woman had appeared and had snake eyes pinned to the wall by her throat. The new lady had dark skin and shoulder length black hair. She was fairly muscular and had white energy in her hand which was pressed into snake eyes' stomach. Snake eyes hissed before going silent. Her eyes were closed and the dark haired woman let her fall. The white in her hand grew. She added another hand and I saw only white. When the room finally came back into view, snake eyes was gone. My rescuer was standing over me and offered her hand, which I accepted.

"Are you Reyu?" I asked. The woman nodded her head.

"Do you plan on staying here with Pan?"

"I guess so."

"In that case you need some training. I can't protect two people. Well I could, but you should be able to defend yourself."


	8. Decisions

**_HI so, I relized that I haven't given any ages except for Pan's, so imma do that now. Also what they are. Any questions, leave a review. They'll probably be explained later in the story_**

**AGES**

**Pan** 15 ~ 25% human 25% demon 50% angel

**Uub **16 ~ angel

**Trunks **19~ demon

**Marron **15 ~ human

**Bulla **16 ~ demon

**Goten **18~ 50% demon 50% human

* * *

"I hate you Vegeta." Gohan spat. The king and his children had come to visit the Son family in the dungeon.

"Thank you." Gohan growled at his response.

"Come on Vegeta, what have we ever done to you?" Goku asked. Vegeta then glared at him.

"You just tried to kill me dumbass."

"Hehehe... but you threatened my wife. Vegeta that doesn't count." Goku attempted to put his hand behind his head but was stopped by the energy shackles that held him to the wall.

"Vegeta stop this." All heads turned to Bulma who was walking down the staircase that lead to the basement. Just tell them why they're here, then let them go."

"Fine woman. Gohan and Videl have to die. The rest of you can leave."

"Like hell we will." Goten barked. Vegeta looked back at Bulma and raised his eyebrow.

"This is why they all have to stay in shackles. They wouldn't leave even if we allowed it." Trunks said glaring at Goten.

"Why do we have to die?" Videl asked. She was kept in a different way than the others. Her and Uub were shakled to the wall, higher than the Son men.

"You commited the ultimate crime between our peoples." Vegeta informed annoyed. "Your child has to die too."

"Hell no. You can kill me but you aren't touching my wife and daughter." At this Vegeta smirked.

"Oh really? You can't do anything chained up like this Gohan. I could kill you and your _precious _wife right now. As soon as we can get Pan, we're killing her too. Well if she doesn't become a full demon."

"Do it then." Gohan glared at him. Vegeta seemed taken aback before regaining his compusure.

"As you wish." Vegeta went over to Gohan with Bulma following close behind.

"Stop it Vegeta." Bulma cried as purple energy filled Vegeta's palm.

"Why should I woman. I'm just giving the brat his final wish." Vegeta smirked.

"I bet you wouldn't unchain me. If you did, you wouldn't stand a chance." Gohan smirked darkly. Vegta clenched his teeth.

"Father no." Bulla warned.

"Oh really?" The energy dissapated from Vegeta's hand.

"Stop it. Don't fight." Bulma touched Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta shrugged her off.

"Don't tell me what to do woman." Vegeta looked at Gohan and glared. "I know what game your playing half-blood. I'm not stupid. Why do you think I'm the King?"

"Becuase Mr. Vegeta was king before you?" Goku answered. A vein was visible on Vegeta's forehead.

"That's not- ugh! Shut up Kakarot!" Bulma laughed quietly and Bulla gave a small smile.

**BULLA'S POV**

I had forgot how funny Goku was. It was so funny watching him anger my dad accidentally. I wish Gohan and Videl never met, that way they could've just stayed at the castle forever. Not like forever forever. They used to visit all the time. Then all of a sudden, Gohan went missing and no one could find him. After that, Goten and Goku would still visit until 10 years ago. Father had found out that he had a child and the best bets were that it was his and Videl's. Father had wanted Goku to lure Gohan to the castle so that the army could kill him and Videl and their child. Goku refused. There was no fight, just silent fury and Gohan and Goten left for good.

Now they were back and I didn't know how to react.

I glared at the angel Gohan had mated with. She caused our families to get torn apart.

"I'm going to the throne room. When I get your child, I'll kill her in front of you." Vegeta spat and went up the stairs. Bulma glared at his back and followed him leaving Trunks and Bulla in the dungeon.

"Why did you do this Gohan? We were all happy and then you had to mess it all up!" I yelled. Gohan looked at me and his angry face softened.

"It's not all Gohan's fault Bulla. Look at Vegeta." Goten said angrily.

"Shut up Goten! I wasn't talking to you." I growled. Goten glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You all act like this can't be fixed." Trunks spoke up. I turned my head towards my older brother.

"What do you mean?"

"She could marry me and right her father's wrongs."

"It is definatly not being fixed by that." Videl scoffed.

"You don't have a choice." Trunks smirked. I rolled my eyes at him. So far he brought up their daughter in every threat since we've got here. I wonder what she looks like. Did she have long hair? Did she have blue eyes like Videl? Was she pretty? Probably since trunks always talked about her.

"Come on guys just let us go." Goku pleaded. I wanted to let Goku go, I really did. But it wouldn't solve anything besides letting them go. Besides, Gohan had committed a crime. But the punishment was death. I didn't want Gohan to die. But I wouldn't mind Videl dying.

"But they have a daughter." I spoke aloud.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head. I looked up and saw the other angel that had come with them. I could let him go. He was quiet this whole time. "What's up with you?" The angel looked down at me.

"You won't get away with this. My people will save us." Trunks laughed loudly at this.

"Where are they then?" I nudged my brother and he calmed down. Slightly. "If they can really defeat us, they wouldn't have that little shield."

"You're a jerk, you know that right?" Goten told him.

"Only to weaklings. So yeah, I'm a jerk to you. But to another person, I'd be like a saint." Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going up. Who wants food?" I asked. Of course Goku's eyes lit up. So did Gohan and Goten's, but they also scowled.

"I do. But how am I going to eat?" Goku thought aloud.

"I'll let you out to eat." I admitted.

"I'm hungry!" Gohan proclaimed and Goten nodded vigorously.

"You'll be heavily guarded. I can't be sure what the guards will do to you."

"I can handle some guards." Videl remarked. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I don't think you could. These are our elites. Trust me, you can't handle the guards that will be guarding you."

"Can we just get our food?" Goku asked.

"Sure Goku."

* * *

Mother convinced Father to let the prisoners eat at the dining table with us. It was akwardly silent. Guards where in the room and outside the room.

They had tried to escape once, but we quickly regained control of the situation.

"So how are you guys doing?" Mother asked. She was sitting at the head of the table and my Father at the other. My Brother sat to the right of my father and I sat at his left. Goku sat one seat away from me, Goten sat next to Goku, and Uub sat next to him. Gohan sat two seats away from Trunks, and Videl sat next to Gohan, three seats away from my mother.

"How do you think?" Goten mumbled angrily.

"The food is good." Goku complimented, changing the subject.

"Yes, because the woman didn't make it." Father smirked.

"If I made it, it would've tasted excellent." My mother thought she had out smarted my father.

"Yeah, more like have burned the palace down." Vegeta snickered and Goku laughed a little too.

"Stop laughing! Nothing is okay!" Goten's sudden outburst startled everyone except for my father and Trunks. "We're prisoners, you can't laugh with our captors! We have no idea where Pan is, or if she's even okay. My mother is being held hostage in her own home, and my brother is probably going to be executed. We can't just dine together and pretend what's wrong is right!" Goten stood up and the guards immediately ran towards him. My father held up a hand.

"This boy is hardly a threat." Goten growled at the statement.

"Goten sit down." Gohan advised.

"No Gohan! This is crazy! I won't stand for it. Okay?" Goten's voice shook. Goten's ki was steadily rising and his hair became golden.

"Alright. Don't stand for it." Trunks stood up. "Fight for it."

"Stop it Trunks." Bulma ordered.

"Let them fight. It will relieve some tension." My father said, rolling his eyes. Goten lunged at Trunks, knocking over the food and taking Trunks off guard. They rolled on the floor until Trunks kicked Goten off of him, his hair becoming Golden as well. Trunks flew over to Goten and went to punch him in the face but Goten caught his fist and kneed Trunks in the stomach. Goten punched trunks repeatedly in the face before throwing him to the floor.

"I'm going to kill you Trunks." Goten's hands were filled with dark blue ki.

"Stop it!" I jumped out of my seat and tackled Goten to the floor.

"Vegeta do something!" My mother shrieked. My hands were against Gotens waist and we were on the floor with me on top.

"Get off Bulla." Goten growled. I could tell he didn't want to hurt me and used that to my advantage.

"Don't kill Trunks. Please." I cried. I had to do something. From his ki, Goten was stronger than Trunks right now. I wasn't sure if it was because he was enraged right now or not.

"Stop Bulla, this is our fight." Trunks cooly comanded, standing up.

"Alright brats, get up." My father decided. He'd had enough, I assumed. He was going to kill them all now. I stood up and Goten stood next to me fuming, glaring at Trunks.

"I have an idea." My mother spoke. Goten calmed down slightly and looked at my mom as we all did. "We have to all calm down, okay?" she looked at Goten, Trunks and I when she said that. I nodded and the two of them grunted. Their hair went to back to their natural colors. "Let's have you guys move out of the dungeons and up here."

"What!" Father barked. "Hell no! No-"

"Quiet Vegeta! My mother screamed. "Gohan will not be killed, nor Videl."

"Why the hell not?" Vegeta asked.

"Because I said so! We'll change the law. Nothing horrible actually came of it, right?" the room was silent. "But Videl can't be here. She'll have to live among the angels. Their child, Pan will serve as a unity between the both of our peoples."

"How exactly?" Videl asked.

"She'll have to marry one of the leaders." at this Trunks smirked.

"Like me."

"Hell no. Not you." Gohan frowned.

"It'll be decided later. Now, Vegeta do you agree?" My father narrowed his eyes at my mother.

"I think you know my answer."

"Which is?" Everyone held their breath.

"HELL NO!"

"I think it's a good idea." I spoke up. My father looked at me and his glare softened.

"Why princess?" he asked, curious at this point. All eyes were on me. I was used to putting my opinion into things, but not when laws and people i cared about were involved. So I was nervous.

"Well, We have been friends for a while, and I know you don't want to kill Gohan or Videl." I added reluctantly.

"Wrong I couldn't give a damn about Videl-"

"But you've know Gohan since he was a kid. Goku is your friend whether you choose to admit it or not. That's why you didn't kill them yet." I said rushing. My father's eyes widened and I realized I was right. My father was quiet for a few seconds.

"They can move up here. But they can't leave the palace. Videl either. She has to stay here. She has a demon child after all." My father mumbled. Goku smiled.

"Thanks best buddy!"

"Shut up! Show Goten his room." he said to one of his guards.

**REVIEW GUYS. LIKE, I NEED YOU GUYS TO DO THIS. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY.**

_**writeronfire27 **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE MEEEEEE**_

_**Hey guys, I have a poll on my Profile related to the couples of the story. It's reader's choice! Yay! So complete the poll**_

_**On to the Next Chapter**_

**PAN'S POV**

I woke up on the couch to some yelling outside. I went outside to check and it was dark out. I noticed that I haden't seen Marron and that someone had been following us earlier.

"Marron!?" I yelled. I instantly grabbed my head in pain. I had a splitting headache.

"Pan's awake." I recognized the voice as Reyu's. They both appeared in front of me and I jumped backwards in surprise.

"What the hell?"

"Language." Reyu looked at me sharply. Oh yeah, she is a mom after all.

"Sure, my bad." I rolled my eyes, increasing my headache slightly. "What was that? How did you guys get here?" At this Marron smiled at me.

"Reyu taught me how to teleport. It's really cool."

"Well, I want to learn too." I looked at Reyu, hopeful.

"About that, you girls are going to start training tomorrow." Reyu told me.

"Why? Marron already started!"

"You weren't conscious. You snooze you lose." Reyu shrugged. I felt my jaw drop at this. It wasn't my fault I went unconscious. It's all that purple haired guys fault. I was fine before he showed up. When I train, I'll kill him. Find and or bring back my mom and dad and ask questions about this whole thing later.

"Pan, you okay?" Marron asked, her brow slightly furrowed. I dropped the smirk, that I hadn't realized that I had been holding.

"Yeah, I just got a headache." Marron yawned after I answered.

"I'm tired." Reyu put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Get some rest kid. You did a good job today." Marron walked past me into the cabin.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Oh, you can get some rest too if you want." Reyu said turning around.

"No, not that." I glared at the dark-skinned woman's back. "Train me. Like you trained Marron." Reyu stopped.

"You don't need to be trained."

"What should I do then? Just sit here?" I asked frustrated.

"You can defend yourself. You're part demon and angel. Marron can't. That's why I'm training her." Reyu turned back around to face me

"Not enough! I almost died when those people, or things, or whatever attacked me. I couldn't protect my mom or dad. They had to protect me. I don't even know where they are or if they're alive. Please train me so that I can find them." I begged. Reyu tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes a little bit.

"You sure are Videl's daughter. I'll train you." I hugged Reyu and she stiffened in surprise, but soon relaxed. I fell forwards when Reyu teleported out of my grasp. "Your training starts now." She replied from on top of a tree. "Catch me."

"How? I can't fly." I asked standing up dusting off my school uniform. I need to change my clothes.

"You're training, not learning. So I'm not helping you." I gritted my teeth and went to climb the tree that Reyu was on. I grabbed on to a branch and pulled my self up. I swung over to another one and climbed atop of it. In a matter on three minutes I was halfway up the tree. I looked up and saw that Reyu was still at the top. I climbed faster, my eyes adjusting to the darkness and the shadows of the tree's leaves in the moonlight. I reached the top but Reyu was not there.

"Down here!" I looked down to see Reyu at the cabin. "Catch me." I growled and started to climb down, but I lost my footing and fell.

Why do I keep falling out of trees? Do the trees hate me? I made impact with the ground after being cut by a series of branches. I stood up slowly and looked towards the cabin where Reyu was _supposed _to be. I looked up at the top of the tree and there she was. I groaned and tried to climb the tree again.

* * *

"I've got you now." I said tiredly. I was making my way to the cabin stealthily. The sun was beginning to come up and I had been at this all night. First I was frustrated, then angry, then sad, then determined, then the cycle repeated twice but know it was more like a game. I don't know if it was because I was exhausted physically or of this training. Reyu had offered to stop training and show me how to fly and teleport but I was sure that I could handle it on my own. I regret that now.

"Pan, let's stop." Reyu appeared behind me. I quickly turned around and tried to tackle her but she stepped backwards. I fell and Reyu looked down at me. "You're tired."

"No I'm not." I whined in protest. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them I was in the cabin lying on the couch and Marron was drinking some juice at my feet.

"What time is it?" Marron looked at me and smiled.

"You're awake. I went into town and got you some breakfast. Although it's lunchtime now." She grabbed a white bag that was at her feet. She gave me the bag with a plastic fork. She furrowed her brow and examined my face.

"You have those marks on your face again. I wonder why you aren't passed out."

"I just woke up."

"Exactly. Like you should've kept sleeping or something." I opened my food and saw that it was eggs and bacon.

"You're looking into this too much. Besides, it doesn't really hurt."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I shoved some eggs in my mouth and continued to talk. "So how did I get in here?"

"Reyu said you passed out. She brought you in here after I woke up." Marron made a disgusted face. "You should really close your mouth while talking. That's disgusting. Speaking of disgusting, we need to take baths or something."

"Why? No one is gonna care." I had finished my food while Marron was talking.

"Pan you still need to bathe. Hygiene is good for you. It prevents infections and diseases-"

"Where will we bathe?"

"There's river nearby. We can bathe there." I sighed. Of course we still had to keep clean.

* * *

"This water is cold." I said stepping into the river, my hands folded across my chest. Marron was already in the water swimming around.

"Hardly. It feels nice."

"We don't even have soap. We're just swimming around naked." Marron realized her mistake and sighed. I suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah, I have a capsule house in my backpack. There's probably soap and such in there."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Marron asked slightly angry.

"I forgot. My bad." I happily got out of the water and put back on my clothes, which wasn't hard since I was only knee deep in the water.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Both girls had finished washing up now and were sitting in the living room of the capsule house, on a blue couch that could fit four people comfortably, listening to the radio.

"This couch is so comfy." Marron said, beginning to lay down.

"Where's Reyu?" Pan asked.

"She said she'd be busy today so we might not see her today." Marron hummed along to the song that was playing on the radio.

"She's protecting us. She can't be THAT busy." Pan said, slight worry visible on her face.

"Don't worry Pan, let's just listen to the radio and chill." Marron closed her eyes and her breathing was even. Pan glared at her sleeping form.

"You should teach me how to teleport." Pan said loudly causing Marron to open her eyes slightly.

"I could try but I just learned." Marron said closing her eyes once more.

"You should." Pan insisted and Marron sighed.

"You're not letting this go are you?" Pan shook her head, a smile visible on her face. Marron sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

_**REMEMBER GUYS. POLL ON COUPLES. ALSO LEAVE A REVIEW. **_

**writeronfire27**


End file.
